


Can You?

by funfan, GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/pseuds/funfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri and Marco spend some time together at Marco’s place. The boyfriends are occupied by flattering comments they had found about themselves on the internet. Now they tease each other by proving their validity. Does Marco really have a skilled tongue and is Nuri truly that persistent and patient in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night, this story goes to you as our gift today and it comes from the bottom of our hearts. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it, have a wonderful day! Thank you so much for supporting us all the way. Probably you will find out which parts came from funfan and which from GoForGoals – you got to know our writing styles so well.
> 
> We started our little challenge a few days ago and it was so much fun to do it. We alternated with the scenes, giving the other also a challenge at the end of each part for the next one. This is what came out of it – we hope that our readers will like this little work as much as we liked writing it.

“What’s so amusing?” Marco asked, looking up from his phone.

Nuri was sitting in the armchair next to the couch Marco was sitting on, completely lost in his laptop. If he hadn’t giggled from time to time, Marco would have thought that the Turk wasn’t even in his living room. But, the truth was that Nuri had been in Marco’s house the entire day. And the night. And the day before. Really, Marco couldn’t think of a minute Nuri had spent away from his apartment in the past week.

“Just these fans on Tumblr.” Nuri shrugged, not averting his gaze from the display.

“Nuri!” Marco gasped. “Don’t tell me that you’ve googled yourself! That’s like the number one rule! Those fans can get pretty wicked!”

“No, I haven’t googled myself. I’m not stupid.” Nuri chuckled and Marco let out a sigh of relief. “I’ve googled _you_.”

“What?!” Marco burst out. He stared at his boyfriend incredulously. Nuri looked back at him with a smirk on his face. Marco would have been angry at him, but damn, that smile suited him so much! “And what do they write about me?”

“I thought you weren’t interested. The number one rule, remember?” Nuri teased him.

“Forget it.” Marco laughed. “So what good have you read?”

“Oh, just these girls–” He turned back to his laptop. “At least, I guess they are girls. They’ve been discussing your hm, abilities in the bed.”

“Geez, don’t even continue.” Marco lifted his hand.

“Wait, this is where it gets interesting. They pointed out your hip movements, your long fingers and your tongue that moves so smoothly.” Nuri couldn’t withhold his laughter. Marco’s face had lost all its color and the blonde looked as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. “Too bad they don’t know that you have all of these reserved for me.”

“Oh really?” Marco smiled, obviously over his embarrassment.

His grin widened and his eyes twinkled: an unmistakable sign that he had an idea. He got up, dropping his phone on the couch and strolled over to Nuri. He sat down on the armrest of the leather armchair and leaned closer to the dark-haired, his lips only a centimeter from the other one’s ear.

“Do you think I could make you come only with my skilled tongue?” He purred and Nuri had to swallow back his moan. No, he didn’t have to do that. Actually, he let it out, giving away his arousal to the blonde. Truth to be told, Marco’s voice had sent a shiver down his spine and it had stopped in his groin, making his manhood twitch and waking up to the mention of a possible ministration.

“We should definitely try it.” Nuri croaked out, his voice hoarse. He put his laptop on the coffee table and stood up, grabbing Marco’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

“I guess I’ve just turned on someone.” Marco snickered.

“Not at all. It’s all scientific curiosity.” Nuri retorted. He looked back at the younger one and Marco could see the lust in his eyes.

 

 * * *

 

To witness the desire of the dark-haired aroused Marco even more and he was determined to let this “field test” end up successfully, no matter what. Therefore, he pushed Nuri gently into the direction of the bathroom first.

“Hey, you’re pressing every button!” the elder one gasped when he realized what Marco was up to. 

“I’m just taking my task seriously,” the blonde whispered into Nuri’s ear before he tugged impatiently at his shirt. 

“Bath or shower?” Nuri asked, already running out of breath, pulling the offending garment over his head at the same time.

“Shower”, Marco panted while he stepped out of his briefs and pants in one movement because the undressing couldn’t go fast enough.

Nuri copied his hasty motions and soon, both of them were totally naked. The dark-haired embraced Marco and tried to pull him closer but, Marco pushed him away. “Just my tongue, remember?” he breathed and Nuri couldn’t suppress another needy moan. He hurried to turn the water in the shower cubicle on, taking Marco’s hand and guiding him under the warm stream.

The water ran down over their bodies, their hairs soon wet, and the sight of the pouring liquid on Nuri’s toned skin reminded Marco of the challenge he wanted to master, filled with desire for his passionate lover. He started to kiss Nuri, giving a first proof of his abilities. His agile tongue licked over Nuri’s bottom lip and the dark-haired opened his mouth almost against his will so that Marco was able to lick his way into Nuri’s soft cavern. Marco tried to reach each and every part in Nuri’s mouth, alternating between strong and soft strokes, between light and firm touches. The dark-haired desperately searched for something to hold onto, bracing his hands against the wall and capturing the blonde between them.

Marco however slipped out of the trap by moving his head lower and around Nuri’s chest, licking over his erected nipples. The older one’s legs trembled and Marco smiled satisfied, swirling his tongue around the hard knob once again. Finally, he sank down on his knees, his mouth just in the right height to enclose Nuri’s twitching member but, he didn’t swallow the rock-hard length, he just caressed it with his tongue.

“Marco, oh God, yes,” Nuri grunted, his feet slipping in the shower cubicle. He desperately tried to keep himself upright but, the longer Marco ran his tongue up and down his dick, dipping it into the slit, the more difficult it got.

“Move out of here,” Marco panted eventually, “I need better access to your tempting ass.” Nuri followed the order on trembling legs, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as quickly as he could. Marco did the same and when Nuri shot him a longing gaze, he ran his tongue tantalizing over his lips.

“Bedroom,” the dark-haired groaned, slumping down on the mattress on his back the moment they had reached it.

“I said, I need better access to your tempting ass,” Marco whispered. “Up on all fours, babe.”

Nuri stared at him amazed and a little bit shocked, but he was way too aroused to resist the plea. He maneuvered himself on his knees and hands, presenting the blonde his perfect butt. Light as a feather, Marco’s tongue touched his tailbone. Marco kneaded Nuri’s butt cheeks, moving them apart a little bit more with every stroke until the rosebud was lying directly in front of him. The dark-haired sucked in the air in anticipation and held his breath just to exhale it with a loud cry when Marco licked over it for the first time.

The younger one drew soft circles, following the line of the tight muscle again and again, applying more and more pressure with each round. Nuri buried his face in the cushion, his dick painfully hard. “Let loose,” Marco whispered and the elder one moaned in response. His rosebud indeed got softer, giving in to the intense ministration, the nerve endings sending shivers into Nuri’s whole body.

All of a sudden, Marco tried to push his tongue through the sensitive hole and Nuri couldn’t help but scream. Marco’s tongue slipped through the tight entrance, stretching it and caressing the walls deep inside of Nuri’s body. “I can’t believe that you are actually doing this, Marco,” Nuri moaned, slightly clenching around the wetness of the blonde’s tongue.

“Relax and let go, babe,” Marco answered against Nuri’s butt cheeks, “the more you relax the deeper I can enter you.” He licked through the whole butt crack to moisturize the skin before he pressed his tongue against the puckered entrance once again. Nuri tried his best to let loose and then he felt Marco’s tongue as deep as never before in his body. He almost collapsed on the sheets and he knew for sure that Marco would be successful within the next minutes or probably only seconds. The blonde thrust his tongue through Nuri’s entrance time after time and finally, the dark-haired couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Marco, I’m close, I’m so close, my God, your tongue is everywhere, I’m coming,” he moaned helplessly. Marco’s tongue darted once more into Nuri’s tight heat and the older one screamed his name, the orgasm overcoming him with an incredible force. Nuri shot his load on the sheets in endless jets, his dick still untouched, and fell down straight onto the mattress, panting heavily.

Marco kissed his butt cheeks and drew a line with his tongue up to Nuri’s spine and into his ear. “Mission completed,” he breathed into his ear and Nuri shivered one more time.  
“You’re crazy, Marco, totally crazy”, he croaked out, too spent to say anything else.

“No, I just proved the abilities of my skilled tongue,” the blonde chuckled softly. “But I guess now it’s your turn to show me what you have to offer. Didn’t I read on Tumblr that the girls are considering you as very patient and persistent in bed?”

 

 * * *

 

“What?” Nuri stammered. His eyes were still dilated from the ecstasy he had gone through just a few seconds earlier. He looked at Marco almost in horror and the blonde couldn’t help but snicker.

“Your face is priceless!”

“Oh, really?” Nuri snorted. He grabbed Marco’s arms and flung him around, topping him. “Be careful what you wish for, Marco.”

“You are just–” Marco started, but his words were swallowed by Nuri’s hungry mouth. The Turk didn’t wait for Marco to part his lips, he pushed his way through with his tongue, claiming the blonde’s sweet cavern. Marco’s breathing got heavy and he panted when Nuri drew back, smiling at his boyfriend.

The dark-haired men didn’t stop there. His lips wandered down Marco’s shoulders, stopping at the end of his collarbone and he returned towards Marco’s chest kissing his way. He slid lower, his lips caressing each square millimeter of Marco’s sensitive skin. It aroused Marco in a different level and he shivered when Nuri started to suck on his already hard nipples.

“Oh, God!” Marco gasped. “You are amazing!”

Nuri smiled, hearing his boyfriend’s compliments. He caressed his chest a bit longer and then he continued down his way on Marco’s abdomen, giving a peck to each of Marco’s six packs. He pushed his tongue into Marco’s belly button, earning another moan from the blonde. Nuri could feel the winger’s manhood twitching under his chest and when he was about to reach the tip of his shaft, the younger one raised his hips to meet Nuri’s lips, but the Turk had other plans.

“Oops!” Nuri giggled as he noticed Marco’s annoyed look.

“Nuri, get down and take me into your mouth finally!” Marco groaned.

“What did you say exactly?” Nuri mused playfully. “Patient and persistent, right?”

Marco let out another growl as Nuri turned around, showing his boyfriend his ass. He bent down again and this time, he took Marco’s big toe into his mouth. He could feel his own manhood twitch already, but he had already gotten his fill, it was Marco’s time to reach the incredible heights of his pleasure. Nuri’s tongue darted out of his mouth and he started to lick his way up Marco’s leg. He drew a soothing circle around the blonde’s kneecap and then started to kiss his thighs, getting closer and closer to his radiating groin, crawling on all fours higher, to get into a comfortable position.

“God, your hole is still so wide!” Marco gasped.

“You did a fine job.” Nuri chuckled, his lips almost touching Marco’s balls. “You might get some of it later on.”

“Later? Do you think I will last much longer if you keep tort– Ah!” He cried out when Nuri suddenly swallowed all his impressive length in a swift move.

Nuri could feel that the blonde’s member was rock hard and Marco must have been really aroused. Marco grasped the sheets with both hands and he was trying to move his hips up, to urge Nuri to move quicker. Nuri only smiled amused. He pushed the winger back gently, holding his hips down firmly. He had been driving Marco crazy and he could understand his frustration, but he had asked for it. And the rumors on the internet were right: Nuri was very very patient indeed.

Marco’s moans got louder and more frequent and Nuri could feel Marco’s orgasm build up in his groin.

“Nuri, I’m so close!” Marco cried out, but Nuri drew back and let go of the blonde’s manhood with a plopping sound. His boyfriend let out an annoyed groan and Nuri chuckled.

He grabbed Marco’s dick again, close to the base and started to stroke it very carefully. He wouldn’t let Marco come yet. He bent over, but this time, he didn’t take Marco in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked over the other one’s length, not stopping when he reached Marco’s balls. He caressed them with his tongue and sucked at them gently, drawing a high-pitched scream from Marco. His cock started to tremble in Nuri’s hand.

“Already?” He sighed amused and satisfied at the same time.

“Please, Nuri, I need to come.” Marco whined. If Nuri hadn’t known that it was the blonde lying below him, he wouldn’t have recognized his voice.

“Oh, so you don’t want to have _this_?” He giggled and he pushed his ass closer to Marco’s face.

“God!” Marco stammered, obviously caught between two fires. He needed his release, but he wanted to take Nuri, too. He groaned again but it sounded almost like sobbing. “Are you sure you are still wide enough?” He said finally.

“Good decision.” Nuri laughed as he climbed off Marco and reached into the drawer of the nightstand. He brought out lube and a condom. He dropped the package on the bed, next to Marco and gave the bottle to the blonde who looked at him bewildered.

“Could you make sure that I’m still prepared?” Nuri asked sheepishly.

“Of course, Nuri.” Marco’s features softened. “I would never want to hurt you.”

Nuri sighed relieved and climbed back on top of Marco, adopting the earlier position. Marco put a good amount of lube on his index finger and pushed it against Nuri’s puckered entrance. He repaid Nuri’s teasing, because he stopped after the first knuckle.

“More!” Nuri shuddered.

“Not so good when you’re on the receiving end, is it?” Marco chuckled, but he soon came to regret his reaction, because Nuri swallowed the head of his cock and refused to go further than that until Marco finally pushed deeper inside Nuri’s body.

From that point, it became a kind of a contest between the two of them and obviously, Nuri was winning. Marco was far too aroused to stand a chance, and after a few strokes, he was close again. The world around him darkened and he could feel the muscles of his dick tense, but before he could reach his orgasm, Nuri tightened his grip around his shaft, stopping him from coming undone.

“Nuri!” He trembled and his voice was so desperate that Nuri needed to check if he was alright. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Marco, his two digits deep inside Nuri’s hole, his eyes closed and two teardrops running down both his cheeks.

Nuri felt a bit guilty and he pulled out of the touch of Marco’s fingers. He turned around and kissed away the tears of his boyfriend.

“I’ll let you come soon, love.” He whispered and Marco nodded.

Nuri reached for the condom and he slid it on Marco’s cock. The blonde hissed as Nuri’s fingers rolled the rubber down his length. His dick must have been sensitive like hell and the slightest touch could send him over the edge. Nuri put a generous amount of lube on Marco’s shaft and squatted over the winger, slowly lowering his ass.

His face twitched as the head of Marco’s dick pushed through his hole. He was tighter than he had expected himself to be, but the stinging pain he felt was far from being unbearable. And the tight heat would double Marco’s pleasure. They let out a loud moan in complete unison as Nuri sank lower until Marco was buried in him balls-deep.

The sweet pain he had felt earlier vanished and he started to move up and down on Marco’s entire length, massaging every part of his manhood. The blonde thanked him with a series of moans. Nuri sped up and leaned a bit back so Marco would hit his prostate. When that happened for the first time, Nuri cried out in pleasure.

“Look at me, love.” He purred and Marco slowly opened his eyes. Nuri wanted his boyfriend to see him as he slid easily on his length. Marco’s dilated pupils begged for even more. Nuri clenched his tight muscle around Marco’s throbbing manhood, giving him more friction and it sent the blonde into the blissful state of his incredible orgasm. He saw stars around him as he came harder than ever before, filling the rubber with his semen, exploding from his dick in endless jets.

“Oh God, God, Nuri!” He cried out as the ecstasy took over his mind and he became incapable of forming a coherent thought.

“Shh.” Nuri hushed him. He let Marco’s oversensitive member slip out of his tight core and bent forward to kiss his boyfriend. The spasms of Marco’s climax still hadn’t faded and he quivered in Nuri’s arms. He felt the blonde’s heart racing and he feared that it was going to blow up. He looked at Marco’s face. His eyes were shut and a content smile formed on his lips, but other than that, he was completely motionless.

“Marco! Marco!” Nuri shook him worried.

“Just… wow.” Marco croaked out.

“Thank god!” Nuri sighed relieved. “I was afraid that you lost your conscience.”

“It wouldn’t have been surprising.” Marco opened his sparkling eyes. “You’ve been wonderful. And you are beautiful. I just want to kiss every single part of your body, just the way you kissed me.” He said, caressing Nuri’s cheek. Then, he became serious all of a sudden, as if an idea had hit him. “Wait here!” He said and he pushed Nuri off himself gently.

He got up with a surprising swiftness considering his climax and rushed to the bathroom. Nuri heard him cleaning himself and then run into the kitchen. Nuri was clueless about what he was doing but, he lay on the bed patiently, taking Marco’s order. A minute or two must have passed before Marco returned, carrying a tray, with a can of whipped cream on it along with a bowl full of strawberries on an ice bed.

 

* * *

 

Nuri’s eyes went wide when he recognized what the blonde had brought into the bedroom. “My God, Marco,” he croaked out, pretty sure that he already knew what his wonderful lover was up to.

“What?”, the younger one replied innocently, “I just got hungry from our hot encounters and that was the only thing I could find in my fridge. But, too bad, I forgot the plates. What will we do now?” He placed the tray next to the bed and joined Nuri again between the sheets. “Did you also read on the internet that I love strawberries with cream? Especially with a third ingredient”, he chuckled tenderly.

“Which one?” Nuri asked, his throat running dry.

“You”, Marco simply said and the Turk couldn’t suppress a groan. “To be precise, we have strawberries, cream and Nuri on the daily menu,” he continued in a raw tone.

At the moment, Nuri was still sated from his first orgasm but he was quite sure that he could come a second time. The outlook of Marco, licking cream from his skin and picking strawberries up from his body with his skilled tongue did the rest.

Nuri bent down to the tray and grabbed the can with the whipped cream. He ran his index finger through it and presented it to Marco afterwards. “Lick it off,” he whispered and the blonde obeyed, sucking in Nuri’s finger eagerly. Marco caressed the digit with his tongue, imitating the movements he would make if he would blow Nuri’s hard manhood.

“Jesus, Marco,” Nuri moaned, “I can’t believe that I’m really ready to go again.” His dick felt addressed by his words, twitching happily, soon erected to its full length.

“I did not doubt it,” Marco chuckled, “give me the strawberries.” The elder one handed the fruits to his boyfriend and Marco bit into one of it with delight, the juice running down his chin.

“You should see yourself now,” Nuri panted and Marco let his tongue dart out of his mouth, catching the drops with it in a tantalizing way.

“Wait, there’s still juice on your mouth,” the dark-haired gasped and then, he took care of it himself. He ran his tongue over Marco’s lips, tasting the strawberry there and licking into Marco’s soft cavern to get as much of it as possible.

“Hey, I thought I’m the one who likes strawberries,” Marco objected. “Lay down, I need to prepare my dessert now.” Nuri moaned another uncountable time before he lay on his back, excited what the blonde would do next.

First, Marco took one strawberry after the other and placed it on strategically important places on Nuri’s body. He put one on each of his nipples, set a trail down his stomach to his belly button and placed some others on Nuri’s thighs. “Don’t move,” he whispered, “otherwise they will fall down.” Nuri suppressed a shiver, breathing hard in arousal.

Then, Marco grabbed the whipped cream and ran his fingers through it again. He held the can over Nuri’s chest and suddenly, as if by accident, he “lost” a little amount of it on Nuri’s chest. The cold cream on his bare skin sent another shiver down Nuri’s spine. “Ups,” Marco said, “how will I ever get this off of you?” He traced one more line through the cream with his finger and “lost” the next portion a little bit deeper, around Nuri’s belly button. “My, I’m so clumsy today, I’m really sorry, babe.” Marco breathed out.

Nuri however prayed that Marco would be even clumsier so that he would lose a dose of the whipped cream on the most sensitive part of his body. And the younger one didn’t disappoint him. The next portion of the milk product landed directly on Nuri’s dick. “Yes!” The dark-haired cried out, his hands grabbing the sheets. He tried to avoid any motion so that the cream wouldn’t drop down and ruin his pleasure. It was hard to keep calm because Marco wasn’t done yet.

The blonde made believe that he tried to wipe the cream away but instead, he placed an even larger portion on Nuri’s hard dick, not forgetting the sensitive tip. Deeply satisfied he examined his work. Nuri lay on the sheets, traces of strawberries and whipped cream all over his naked skin, trying hard to keep his arousal under control.

“And now I will show you why I love strawberries, cream and you so much,” the blonde rasped into Nuri’s ear. He put his mouth over the fruit on Nuri’s left nipple, grazing over the sensitive skin with his lips and licking every drop of the juice off the hard knob. Nuri shivered vigorously in the attempt to stay still. Marco took his time, ate the strawberry and dedicated himself to Nuri’s second nipple afterwards. When he picked up the fruit, he gently bit into Nuri’s knob and the shivers of the dark-haired got heavier.

“Marco,” he groaned, tempted to take the blonde into his arms but, he knew that the strawberries would slip out of their places then, and so he remained immobile as hard as it was.

“What?” The younger one said innocently, “I’m just getting some vitamins.” He swallowed the next strawberry, following the line to Nuri’s belly button and even deeper. But, before he could reach the rock-hard member of his boyfriend, he concentrated on the fruits on his thighs, licking in long strokes over the toned muscles. “Do you also want one?” he asked hoarsely and took one of the red delicacies between his lips, presenting it to Nuri.

“Yes,” the older one grunted, parting his lips but Marco took his time and drew back when Nuri wanted to snap the fruit. “I can’t move, don’t tease me,” Nuri pleaded and finally, Marco offered him the strawberry. Both held it on one end with their teeth, biting off, their lips touching. Nuri hastened to swallow the fruit because he wanted to kiss his boyfriend and lick every drop of the delicious dessert out of his mouth. They sank into a deep kiss, the sweet fruit boosting their pleasure. All too soon, Marco broke the kiss.

“Hm, we still have the whipped cream on your body. I guess I have to lick it off,” he said, getting down in action immediately. His clever tongue removed the cream off of Nuri’s chest with relish and the soft strokes sent the dark-haired into the next incredible ecstasy. He still couldn’t move with the cream on his dick but, he wanted this hot caressing to last as long as possible anyway. Marco thoroughly licked off all the white delicacy around Nuri’s belly button, dipping into it, before he finally reached the lower part of the elder one’s body.

“Oh my, what have I done,” he said, “it will take some time to clean you up.”

Nuri moaned in pleasure and need. “Don’t hurry,” he groaned, “I can’t get enough of your tongue on me.”

“Who’s talking about my tongue only,” Marco whispered before he enclosed Nuri’s dick with his lips.

“Fuck, Marco, Marco, this is so good!” Nuri cried out. His manhood was buried deep in Marco’s cavern and the blonde licked the cream off with his tongue, making sure that he reached every little spot on Nuri’s throbbing hardness.

Then, he checked the result. “I’m not satisfied,” he pondered, “there’s still something left at the tip. Maybe I have to suck it off?”

He was rewarded with another ardent moan from his lover. “Yes, please, Marco, suck my dick, please,” Nuri begged and Marco didn’t let him plead for long. He licked another line from the shaft to the tip, circling his tongue around it before he swallowed Nuri’s dick, sucking constantly at it. His tongue dipped time after time into the slit and Nuri felt that he was close to his second orgasm.

“Marco, babe, I will come soon, I’m not gonna last long anymore,” Nuri moaned. Marco paused for a short second just to continue his ministration afterwards with even more earnestness. Nuri grabbed the sheets, his body getting ready for his height and then he found his release with a heavy shudder, shouting Marco’s name in ecstasy. The scent of his hot seed mingled with the cream and the strawberries in Marco’s mouth and the blonde swore that it was one of the best desserts he had ever tasted.

Marco waited patiently until Nuri had shot his entire load in his throat, then he swallowed his release and stroked him gently. The dark-haired still had his eyes closed and Marco kissed his way up to his mouth again, letting his tongue slip between the lips of his boyfriend when he had reached them. “Nuri?” he asked eventually and the Turk cast up his eyes.  

“Yes, babe?” his boyfriend said dreamily, obviously still caught by his orgasm and the soft fading of the contractions.

“Do you remember, one day when we were in the gym, the photo of you that I posted on the internet”, Marco continued but, Nuri didn’t know what he was up to and so he just looked at the blonde inquiringly.

“The one where you were lifting weights”, Marco explained and now it dawned on the dark-haired.

“Sure, why?” he said.

“Did you also read the comments? The girls discussed who the stronger one of us is”, Marco went on.

And now Nuri came back to life again. “That’s me, definitely!” He smiled proudly, very convinced of his own words.

“Prove it to me”, was all the blonde answered.

 

 * * *

 

Nuri got the blonde’s hint immediately. He kissed his boyfriend and reached towards the tray. Marco followed his movement with curious eyes. Nuri grabbed an ice cube from the bowl. It was melting but it still was very cold.

“What–” Marco started, but Nuri silenced him with another kiss. He brushed over the winger’s chest with the ice, leaving a wet trail behind. Wherever he went, Marco got goosebumps all over his skin. When the cube melted away, Nuri grabbed another one and this time, he started to draw soothing circles on Marco’s abdomen with it.

“What are you planning, Nuri?” Marco asked, but Nuri didn’t answer him, at least not with words. Instead, he lifted Marco’s legs, and pressed the ice against the blonde’s perineum.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Marco cried out and pulled away from the uncomfortable feeling. “It’s freezing cold!”

“Of course it is. It’s ice.” Nuri snickered amused. He still hadn’t convinced Marco who didn’t know what Nuri was doing. “Look, I don’t have a talented tongue like yours and I need to prepare you thoroughly if I want to prove to you that I’m the stronger one. Just relax and trust me.”

“But why do you need the ice?” Marco asked, a bit unsure about Nuri’s plans.

“It will loosen you a little bit and numb your nerves. Trust me, darling. I would never hurt you.” Nuri whispered and looked Marco deep in the eyes. The blonde looked back at him, musing over what Nuri had told him. He finally nodded and lay back on the bed, spreading his legs to give better access to his boyfriend. The sudden cold feeling hadn’t been pleasant, but he hadn’t been ready for it and in a strange way, he was drawn towards experiencing it one more time.

“Here it comes.” Nuri sighed as he grabbed another ice cube. Marco bit down on his lower lip and took a deep breath to ready himself for the feeling again. This time though, Nuri was more careful. At first, he only held the cube close to Marco’s sweet core so he could adjust to the chill and only then he skimmed over Marco’s sensitive skin.

The blonde let out a soft moan and it was encouraging enough for Nuri to continue. He started to draw circles around Marco’s puckered hole. The winger seemed to enjoy the touch and he started to move his hips in unison with Nuri’s movements, seeking more friction. The dark-haired couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He bent forward and took Marco’s dick in his mouth.

Marco started to gasp from the double ministration and Nuri got overwhelmed by his boyfriend’s pleasure. His own manhood twitched already.

“Ah!” Marco shrieked in a high-pitched voice when Nuri pushed the ice against his entrance a bit firmer and it slid inside him.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, Marco!” Nuri cried out. He had lost control in the middle of Marco’s and his own pleasure and it shouldn’t have happened.

“Nuri, I’m ready!” Marco shuddered, overwhelmed by the sensation around and in his hole.

“No, you are not.” Nuri shook his head and he reached for the bottle of lube.

He put a good amount of the liquid on his fingers and started to message the puckered rosebud. The skin was cold, the tight heat Nuri knew very well gone completely. He pushed carefully against Marco’s entrance. The ice might have gotten in, but Nuri knew that his fingers weren’t going to have such an easy way.

And indeed, he met some resistance as he inserted one digit. Marco’s breathing got heavier and his face twitched. Nuri pulled back, giving his boyfriend time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. He was eager to brush over Marco’s sweet spot but he wasn’t going to rush things, because instead of pleasuring his love, he would cause him even more pain if he couldn’t be patient enough.

Soon, Marco was loosened enough for Nuri to add a second digit. He reached deeper with every move, until he finally found the blonde’s sweet spot and he tickled it. It wasn’t a hard task; he knew Marco’s body better than his own. Marco cried out in pleasure and Nuri continued preparing him, until he was wide enough for three fingers. When he eventually pulled out, Marco urged him to bury himself deep inside him.

“Just a second.” Nuri smiled. “Could you lie down on the floor?”

“Why?” Marco asked back, baffled by Nuri’s newest idea.

“You’ll see.” The Turk winked at him mischievously. Marco obeyed him and in the meantime, Nuri brought out another condom and slid it on his dick. He lubed himself up and climbed on top of Marco, who was now lying on the carpet.

Nuri grabbed his legs and brought them up to Marco’s shoulders, so now the blonde’s hungry hole was up in the air, ready to welcome Nuri’s cock. The dark-haired lined himself up and gently pushed inside Marco. The winger gasped and panted, but Nuri met almost no resistance and after a few thrusts, he could move inside Marco’s core easily.

“Stay like this.” He said and he put his hands next to Marco, in shoulder width and put his legs next to each other. Before Marco could ask what he was doing, he lowered his body, doing a push-up, driving himself deeper and deeper inside the other one’s body.

Marco started to chuckle at the improbable scene, but the pleasure overtook him soon, when the tip of Nuri’s spear hit his sweet spot. Nuri kept up his pace, and Marco couldn’t finish a moan before he started another one. It was the dark-haired who did the strange exercise and yet, it was him who was running out of breath.

“How is this for proving me right?” Nuri asked, panting, his forehead covered in sweat.

“Amazing.” Marco sighed. The talk broke Nuri’s rhythm and he could finally take a deep breath. “But I think you still can do better than this.”

“Oh, really?” Nuri laughed. “Then cross your legs behind my back and hold strong onto my neck.” He instructed Marco, before he buried himself in him deeper than ever.

Marco cried out, his voice hoarse, but he obeyed nonetheless. By now, he knew better than to ask anything. He trusted Nuri and he knew he wasn’t going to do anything that was uncomfortable to either of them. He felt the older one’s arms sneak under him and Nuri grabbed him, lifting him in a swift move.

The movement took Marco by surprise and at first he was afraid that he would fall, but Nuri held him firmly and he tightened his grip around the dark-haired neck instinctively, too.

“Is everything fine?” Nuri asked, his words muffled by Marco’s body. But, the blonde felt vibrations everywhere in his body as Nuri spoke and he sent him into a previously unexperienced sensation. His dick was already leaking pre-come, and it twitched.

“Yeah.” He croaked out. He was so close to Nuri’s body, he felt him everywhere and they had never shared this much intimacy. Nuri nodded and suddenly loosened his grip around Marco.

Gravitation did the rest. Marco realized only then that Nuri’s cock was still inside him, but the depth of this ‘intrusion’ was nothing compared to what he felt the next second. He slid down on the Turk’s entire length and didn’t stop until Nuri’s dick hit Marco’s prostate.

“God, Nuri!” Marco screamed and he was sure that his neighbors had heard that, too. His dick stiffened even more and he could have sworn that he hadn’t been this hard in his entire life. “I love you so much!”

“I love you, too!” Nuri whispered, his voice a proof of his arousal and ecstasy. “You feel so perfect around me. I never want this to end.”

Marco looked down at his boyfriend. Nuri buried his head in Marco’s chest and the blonde understood that he was unable to move a single bit of his body. He took initiative and raised himself a few centimeters only to slide down again, bringing both of them closer to their orgasms. He kept his movements, trying to gain speed but it was impossible. The slow and teasing frictions felt much better though and after a minute, Marco could feel his climax building up in his groin.

“Nuri, I think I’m gonna–” He couldn’t finish the next sentence because as he fell down on Nuri’s dick, the midfielder met his move and buried himself ball-deep in his body with a strong thrust, pushing them both over the edge.

Marco came hard, shooting his load between their bodies, sticking their abdomens together. Still, what he felt, was nothing compared to Nuri’s ecstasy. His third orgasm in this little time completely overwhelmed him and he couldn’t hold them up on his feet any longer. They slumped down on the bed and it was only there that the fast jets of his semen stopped. He sobbed quietly as the spasms of his climax subsided and he looked for some comfort in Marco’s arms. The blonde embraced him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

It took Nuri a few minutes to muster his strength and pull out of Marco, rolling over and lying next to the blonde. He was sated and exhausted and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Nuri?” Marco asked shyly.

“Hm?” Nuri couldn’t force out more than that.

“Maybe we should check Tumblr more often…” Marco sighed and he snuggled closer to Nuri, taking him into his arms.


End file.
